Veronica Wadeye
Veronica Wadeye is a new character introduced in the Troublemakers reboot, premiering as a new antagonist for the series and the younger sister of the graduate Amanda Applebee, Allison Applebee. She is currently a sophomore attending Twin Branches and was in an exclusive relationship with Cameron Clark until the demise of their relationship in The Float. Her most notable storyline has been her feud with Allison over Cameron's affections. Duration: Season 1: Origins - Season 4: Troublemakers Storylines Veronica's first appearance in Surviving High School is in the first episode of the Troublemakers reboot. She is dating Cameron Clark, who meets Allison Applebee on her first day in high school. Veronica is instantly jealous and consistently pulls Cameron away from Allison at the sight of seeing them together. Veronica's constant meddling eventually leads to her break up with Cameron, who feels that Veronica is simply not good for him. Veronica is visibly distraught by her break up and so splurged on shoes to distract her. Returning in The Winter Dance, Veronica attends the dance with her friend Candace and is bumped into by Spencer Cooper. Recognizing that he's now lost the respect of many people in school due to his decision to team up with Mr. Hart, Veronica pours salt on his wound by teasing him about losing Allison to his enemy, Nate Crawford. She invites Candace over to join in but grows bored when Candace instead shows pity towards him. Making her exit from the scene, Veronica leaves to go make fun of the students who came alone to the dance. Relationships Romantic Interests Cameron Clark By the beginning of Veronica's sophomore year, she has entered into a relationship with Cameron Clark, a popular student on the swim team. Extremely possessive of him and territorial, Veronica immediately becomes threatened by the developing friendship between Cameron and the new girl, Allison Applebee. Forbidding the girl from talking to him and accusing her of having a crush on him, a bitter rivalry forms between the two when Allison refuses to stay away from him. Despite her perpetual taunts and bullying, Veronica cannot prevent Cameron from falling for Allison. Veronica's superficial and materialistic attitude, as seen from when she compares her relationship with him to being her slave, causes a deep rift in their relationship. After an incident when Veronica overreacts and posts a misleading photo of him and Allison on Faceplace, Cameron breaks up with her, stating that it made him realize she would have no qualms about using him for her own selfish needs. Initially in disbelief, Veronica listens as Cameron tells her that Sara's death has inspired him to say what he feels before it's too late. As Cameron ends their relationship, Veronica tells him that while he may want Allison now, he'll soon realize that he's making a big mistake in breaking up with a girl who's bound to become popular. She warns him as he leaves that this is it for them and that he won't be given another chance. Despite her behaviour towards him during the duration of their relationship, Veronica expresses genuine heartache over this split. She is shown splurging on new shoes at the mall and maxing out her credit cards in attempt to make herself feel better. Rivalries Allison Applebee The two got off to a rough start and share a mutual dislike after Veronica and her friend Candace caught Allison flirting with Cameron in the hallway. They got into a physical confrontation after Veronica insulted Allison's sister and demanded Allison back off of Cameron. Veronica is always around to breakup whatever conversation Cameron and Allison have. In Dog Days, while walking home, Allison is stopped by Cameron who asks for help in biology class. Allison accepts and offers to help him later that night at the library when Cameron declines. The door to the house behind them opens and Veronica steps out, noticing the two talking. Veronica tells Allison that she and Cameron have plans to go to a coffee shop together that night. Veronica makes a comment about Cameron wanting to help her with bio which confuses Allison. In the bonus scene of The Fashionista, Allison is walking home when she runs into Veronica and Candace who smacks her books out of Allison's hands. They warn her to stay away from Cameron, adding that he only talks to her because nobody else wants her around and the two of them would never be in a relationship. The two blondes walk away, leaving Allison upset. Veronica's next appearance is in The Float. While, Cameron and Allison are talking the crowds of people then shifts knocking into Cameron and he stumbles foward and Allison stops him from falling by putting her hand on his chest. Veronica subsequently comes up to them and says that she caught Allison "hitting" on her guy and has a picture of Allison looking up at Cameron with her hands on his chest and she puts the photo on Faceplace. They get into a fight in which Cameron goes off and Veronica follows. In The Unusual Suspects, Allison and Owen spot Veronica with her friend Candace heading into a shoe store. Visibly distraught by her breakup with Cameron, Veronica is revealed to have been splurging on new shoes and wracking up debt on her credit cards in order to deal with her heartbreak. Allison questions her on if she was involved with the float incident. Veronica denies this, stating she had been with Cameron all day and night before he broke up with her. Wanting to check up on her story, Allison and Owen head over to the local swimming pool where they meet up with Cameron himself. Confirming the story and his breakup with Veronica, Allison requests that she be alone with Cameron in order to talk to him privately. Owen leaves the two of them alone and Allison asks why he broke up with Veronica the night before. He explains to her that he broke up with Veronica because of his growing feelings for Allison and his realization that he should be with a girl that treats him way better than Veronica does. Owen interrupts the conversation, telling Allison they should head back to the hospital. In the bonus scene of Christmas Stories, the last scene previewed is in a neighborhood, where Veronica gets into another dispute with Allison. Veronica promises Allison that she will still ruin her life, but Allison replied that she doesn't make promises, she makes trouble. Personality Veronica is a bully, as shown by how she insulted Allison because she was seen talking with Cameron. This also proves that Veronica is an easily jealous person. Veronica is also a vindictive person, having lied to the administration that Allison had judo flipped her, when all Veronica had said was hello. Appearance Veronica is tall and has short blond hair. Her look is similar to Elliana Concertina's, except for the color of their hair, the color of their shirts, and the direction they are facing. Age Veronica is now attending her sophomore year, so she must be 15-16. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Popular Category:Bully Category:Single Characters Category:Antagonist Category:New Generation